All Good Things Come To An End
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The dreaded topic we all try to avoid: The end of Supernatural. Was asked by a friend if I wanted to write a chapter in her "Collection Story" so I agreed and this is what I came up with. Warning: Character death. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural.


AN: Okay, so I was asked by a friend if I wanted to contribute to an idea she had had. Deangirl2333 had this great idea to do a collaboration of stories from multiple authors about their own take on how the show would end, each author getting their own chapter. And when she asked me if I would want to contribute I, of course, jumped at the opportunity. As much as we all hate to think about the end of Supernatural, we also know it will come someday. So, this is my take on how I would like to see the show end. Of course, I have other ideas but I am really proud of the way this turned out. So, without further ado, please enjoy!

AN: Please check out Deangirl2333's story, "What If…" , and read other author's contributions!

"To end it all, it must be done through the blood of the hero and theirs."

"You two don't have to do this," Cas says, watching the two brothers pack their bags from his spot where he is leaning against the table.

"It's the only way Cas," Dean says, glancing over at his friend.

"We can find another way…" Cas begins, although knowing they can't.

"We've looked. This is the best plan we've come up with all year," Sam argues, standing up straight and turning to face Cas. Cas purses his lips, not having liked the plan the moment the boys told it to him.

"There's no guarantee you two will make it," Cas argues back, his eyes pleading with the brothers. They were his friends and he didn't want to lose them; they didn't deserve this.

"There's never a guarantee Cas," Dean sighs, remembering all the other times they had bad plans because they were pushed into a corner.

"And if we don't, at least we'll go out together," Sam says, causing Dean to look over at him, the two of them sharing a look. Cas feels dread enter his stomach, seeing the looks of resignation in their eyes. They had accepted the fact that they probably wouldn't come back. And they were fine with this; because they would be together. And as much as Cas hates this, he knew this is the only way the boys would be able to be at peace; together and not alive to deal with the monstrosities they find on earth. However, it's heartbreaking to know this way is the only way these boys will find peace; they deserve more than this.

"You ready?" Dean asks, pulling Cas from his thoughts. Cas looks over and sees Sam nod his head as he swings his bag over his shoulder. Cas watches as Sam heads out the door, Dean following after him. Dean stops before exiting the room completely and looks back at Cas. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Cas says, nodding his head and following Dean out the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas walks to the back of the Impala where Dean has the trunk open and is gathering their weapons. Dean looks up as Cas approaches him. Cas glances inside the trunk, taking in the weapons Dean is putting in a bag. Cas looks back up at Dean before speaking.

"Sam said you wanted to talk to me," Cas says, furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity. Dean glances towards the front of the car, not seeing anything due to the trunk being up but knowing Sam is waiting there.

"Yeah," Dean says, looking back over at Cas. He pulls out a piece of paper with writing on it and hands it to the angel.

"What's this?" Cas asks, taking the paper and looking down at the writing.

"An address. If this thing ends the way we all think it will, I need you to bring all of our stuff there. The Impala too," Dean says, watching Cas for a reaction. Cas nods and puts the paper in his pocket.

"Let's hope it doesn't," Cas says grimly. Dean nods once and grabs the bag in the trunk, swinging it over his shoulder and shutting the trunk. The hunter and angel walk to the front of the car where Sam is leaning up against it. Sam looks up over at them.

"We ready?" he asks, looking between his brother and friend. Dean and Cas nod.

"You know what you have to do right?" Dean asks, looking over at Cas who nods his head again. None of the men say anything for a moment. Dean claps a hand on Cas' shoulder, looking over at him. "See you on the other side Cas."

"Let's hope not," Cas replies, looking over at Dean. Dean forces a smile before heading towards the cemetery before them. Sam looks at Cas, wanting to say something.

"See you around Cas," he says instead, nodding his head once. Cas returns it with a nod of his own before disappearing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The distraction. That's what he was. Sam and Dean were going after the big, bad; they were ending all of this once and for all. But in order for them to do so and have a chance, they needed a distraction for the army Crowley raised. And he was it. He was taking on hordes of demons, but Cas had more of an opportunity of getting out alive than the Winchesters did. How it came down to this he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to do everything in his power to prevent the masses of demons at bay while the brothers took out Crowley. And hope they succeeded. Of course, these were the Winchesters; they always found a way to win. But never without a price.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam are standing in the middle of the cemetery, waiting. Crowley had picked the spot; and of course, he picked an emotional one. The last time they were at Stull Cemetery, Dean watched his little brother triple lindy into the pit and all he could do was stand idly by and watch it happen. Not this time. This time they were going to win. They had their weapons, but most importantly, they had _the_ weapon; the demon-killing blade. Ironic, really, that the weapon they were using to kill the king of hell they had on them the whole time; nothing special. Dean looks over at his little brother. Sam feels someone looking at him and he looks over at his older brother, sharing a conversation. They both offer each other a knowing smile. If they were going down, they were going down swinging; and together. And as long as this is the case, they were fine with this.

"Truthfully, I didn't think you boys would show," a voice says from behind them. Dean and Sam whirl around and see Crowley standing before them, his hands in his pocket, looking positively relaxed with the whole situation.

"Yeah, well we could say the same for you…" Dean replies, glaring at the King of Hell. Crowley shrugs his shoulders. "…You know, considering we've been trying to kill you and all."

"Emphasis in trying. You boys might scare the others but they haven't found out what I have," Crowley replies with a smirk, taking a few steps closer to the boys.

"And what's that?" Sam asks, glaring at Crowley as well, watching Crowley carefully. The Winchesters allow Crowley to get closer, the better for them.

"You're dense," Crowley says matter-of-factly. Dean scowls.

"Can't be that dense. We've outsmarted you a few times," Dean retaliates, waiting for his opening. Crowley snorts, moving closer and tipping his head forward.

"Only when it suited my plan," Crowley counters, deep down knowing Dean is right. Dean and Sam's jaws tense. "Now, what is it that you two wanted to talk to me about? Or is this just another one of your schemes to try to kill me?"

Seeing his opening, Dean raises a knife looking similar to the demon-killing knife and moves to stab Crowley in the heart. Crowley waves his hand and the knife instantly heats up and Dean drops it. Crowley flicks his hand and sends Dean flying through the air. Sam strikes at Crowley with the actual demon-killing knife but Crowley looks over in time to stop him, grabbing Sam's hand and motioning his hand forward, away from his body. Sam flies backwards and Crowley takes the knife from Sam's hands. Crowley quickly shoves the knife behind him just as Dean attacks him from behind, Dean not knowing Crowley has the knife. The demon-killing knife sinks into Dean's flesh and Dean freezes and looks down at his stomach, not expecting this turn of events. Crowley steps away with a smug look on his face aimed right at Sam. Sam's eyes grow wide when he sees what has happened.

"Dean!" Sam shouts, fear in his voice. Crowley steps to the side and waves at Dean, looking at Sam and allowing him to go to his brother. Dean looks over at Sam when he hears his brother shout his name, fear in his own eyes for his brother. He watches as Sam jumps to his feet and runs towards him. Dean falls to his knees, Sam getting there in time to catch his older brother and ease him down onto the ground. Dean coughs and blood sprays from his mouth. "Dean…"

"Heya Sammy," Dean whispers, trying to give his worried little brother a smile, but it falls short.

"No, no, no," Sam chokes out, tears welling in his eyes as he tries to stop the bleeding. He hears Dean's ragged breath and Sam looks up at his brother, pleading for him to hold on with his big, brown, puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm fine Sammy," Dean splutters out and Sam shakes his head. This time Dean's smile is genuine. "I'm proud of you Sammy."

_"To end it all, it must be done through the blood of the hero and theirs."_ Cas' words echo in Sam's mind as he watches Dean struggle to stay alive just a little bit longer. They had thought it meant they would most likely die killing Crowley; in fact, it probably still means it. But what if it literally meant it; their blood. What if the 'hero and theirs' didn't just mean heroes in general? What if it meant the hero and the hero's hero?

"You two should really stop trying to be the heroes," Crowley says sarcastically, watching Dean die before him and Sam break down. "You don't do it justice."

Sam looks over at the demon-killing knife in Crowley's hand. The one covered in Dean's blood. If he was a hero, then… Sam looks over at his brother.

"You're _my_ hero Dean," Sam whispers, jumping up from the ground. Dean's eyes grow wide, knowing exactly what Sam is about to do. Sam lunges at Crowley, hitting him in the face with a punch. Crowley barely flinches and thrust the knife into Sam's gut, causing Sam to halt in his steps and grimace. A smile appears on Crowley's face.

"Sammy…" Dean's soft voice is barely heard before his eyes dim and become unseeing.

"Ironic that the knife you two brought to kill me has, in fact, killed you," Crowley says mockingly, giving Sam a smirk. Sam's grimace turns into a smile.

"You've been around us too long Crowley. You're getting dense," Sam grinds out, pulling the demon-killing knife from his stomach and shoving it into Crowley's heart. Crowley's eyes grow wide in surprise at being out-smarted by the Winchesters yet again. Sam falls to the ground, watching Crowley jolt and light pour from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. The life fades from Crowley and he falls to the ground, dead.

The ground begins to quake and suddenly, the earth begins to open up nearby. Sam looks on in fear as suddenly, a black cloud begins to grow and demons from all over are pulled down into the hole, screaming in fear. Sam falls backwards onto the ground, watching as the demons are pulled into hell. Once they are all gone, the ground closes back up. Sam glances across from him, seeing Dean's lifeless eyes staring back at him, a small smile on his face. Sam returns the smile with a small one of his own before the life leaves his own eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas looks up from where he is lying, bleeding on the ground. He is surrounded by numerous demons and to be honest, he was doing pretty well at holding his own against all of them, but he was losing. If the Winchesters didn't complete their mission, he would be the one dying today. Suddenly, the demons are ripped out of their hosts and yanked away, screaming in fear. Cas looks around him, seeing the hosts dropping dead all around him. He pushes himself to his feet and realizes Dean and Sam have accomplished their goal. Cas disappears and reappears, finding himself back at the cemetery. He looks around and notices Crowley's body lying unmoving on the ground. Not far from that lie Dean and Sam's bodies, lying on the ground, blood soaking their shirts and on their chins. Cas quickly runs over to them and feels for a pulse, but there is none. Cas closes his eyes and clenches his fists, a tear rolling down his cheek. Opening his eyes back up, Cas looks back at the brothers, knowing they are finally at peace.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas watches the pyre before him, flames burning bright. He only made one; the boys wanted to go out together, so he would burn them together. The world would never know all of the sacrifices the boys had made to save it and for that, it was cruel. But Cas knew. Cas knew along with a few others and they had to do their best to remember them for it.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas stood on the side of the road, unseen by the human eye, watching the house before him. He watches as the brunette opens the door and eyes the box on her steps. She picks it up and opens it up, pulling out the set of keys inside, eyeing them curiously. Next she takes out the letter and sets the box back down. Opening the letter, she begins to read it, her hand going to her mouth and her head shaking, tears coming to her eyes. She holds up the keys, looking at them. She looks across the road and sees the Impala parked across from her house and tears begin falling down her face. Quickly wiping her face, the woman crosses the street and approaches the black vehicle. She caresses it carefully, emotions running through her, knowing the significance of this one object being put into her care.

"Don't worry boys, I'll take good care of her," Jodi says softly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas stands off to the side, on the edge of the tree line, looking out in to the field. Heaven wasn't all it was cracked up to be, that was for sure. But if you spent it with people you love, and for those whose heaven was shared with their soul mate this was very possible, it wasn't so bad. Besides, Ash found a way to cross between heavens so it made it even more possible for this to happen. A small smile appears on Cas' face as he stares at the sleek, black muscle car parked in the field. It grows when he sees the two men…heroes…brothers, which is the most important, lying on the hood of the car clink beer bottles and take a sip, gazing up at the stars. They didn't deserve to die, but they did deserve to be at peace with each other, and here…they were.

AN: Please review! I love hearing what ya'll think! Again don't forget to check out Deangirl2333's story!


End file.
